Stuck in Agents of SHIELD
by Badwolf234
Summary: The 6 main cast member of the Marvels Agents of shield end up IN the actual world. What will happen! PLZ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"Well, that was fun." Sighed Ming-na Wen (Plays Melinda May) as she and her colleagues exited the studios.

Chloe Bennet (Skye) laughed in agreement. "Yeah. We got plenty more to go to."

"Yeah, with the way we're going with the series, people will be wanting more." Iain De Caestecker (Leo Fitz) said, beginning to strut, Elizabeth Henstridge (Jemma Simmons) shoved his arm, making him bump into Brett Dalton (Grant Ward). They broke out into laughter.

"Well, I got to get going." Yawned Clark Gregg (Phil Coulson), looking at his watch but before anyone of them could part, a bright flash and 6 bands like bracelets fixed to their wrist's before they were gone in a cloud of dust.

Chloe's POV

I felt the air was knocked out of me. Rendering me breathless. Ow. It felt like i had shoved through a blender and stuck back together but a little more painless.

"Chloe!" I dumbly heard Clark cry, a set of hands turning me over.

"Ow , I think I hit my head on something!" Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Here" Iain said. I opened my eyes to see Clark and Brett standing over me. Ming-na and the other three were not far away. Though Elizabeth's head seemed to be bleeding heavily onto her clothes, Iain seemed to be pulling out a handkerchief out his pocket and put it over the bleeding gash.

"What's on your arm?" Brett asked, helping me to my feet. I wobbled slightly but i gladly noticed i wasn't in heels any more. I looked to see a band like bracelet tattooed onto my wrist.

"What happened is more of a question I would be asking." I groaned. I had a sickly feeling i didn't like.

"I don't know." Clark said, looking worried.

I looked around to see we were in some sort of warehouse, only cozier. One half of the floor sort of turned into a cream carpet where there was a TV, Sofa, things you would find in a living room, Then in the other half was covered in technology, indescribable things were all over the place but in an orderly fashion. I saw a couple of doors lead out, probably into different rooms. I gladly noted it was now warm.

"Oh," Iain said, just noticing it as well.

"I'll have a look on the Computers, They must give us clues." Clark said, striding over and began to open things.

"I'll have a look around too." Brett said seriously.

"Don't leave the building. Or get seen, just in case." I asked. He nodded and smirked. Iain drifted over to the living room bit and sat down, Elizabeth walked over to a medical box and pulled it open. I hurried to help her.

"It's not bad, is it?" She asked worriedly.

"You don't need stitches, I'll leave it at that." I said, examining the cut that had finally stopped bleeding, mopping up the blood around it and used the little bits of tape to make sure the cut was closed to heal. She began to fuss in the mirror that she just found, cleaning the rest of the blood away as well.

Ming-Na was just standing at the techno-table. "You have to see this." She said, glancing to me. Intrigued i hurried to her side.

I gasped. It was a...SHIELD File.

"What? We're in the Marvel Universe?" I shouted. All heads turned and everyone rushed over to us. Brett ran into the room.

"Agents of SHIELD to be exact." Clark breathed, connecting the dots. Elizabeth sank into a seat.

"This can't be good!" She whispered, her face white as a sheet.

"No it isn't, we have to stay out of radar of the Team." Clark said, taking charge. "But we have to earn a form of money to support ourselves, this won't be enough." He gestured to the place.

"There's stairs that lead out the building. Bedrooms for us all."

"Why don't we just head there to the night, We can talk in the morning when our heads are fresh." Ming-na asked. Agreeing we broke up and headed to the doors. One had my name on.

It was a nice shade of purple. paper and stuff was all over a desk but I left that for the morning. There was a built in techno wardrobe there resting on neatly made bed were PJs. I quickly changed and jumped into bed.

My Twin asked me to write this one, Plz Review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

It was around 8 when I woke up. Everything came back to me and I literally jumped out the bed and ran into the main room. Everyone was there, eating.

"You're awake, finally" Brett commented.

"I hoped it was all a dream" I said sitting down next to them, disappointed.

"Not created but very plausible" Iain commented from down the table. I noticed they were eating toast.

"There's not a lot in." Clark said, seeing my stare. I nodded. I figured that much, "So, as i said yesterday, we have to find away to get money without gaining attention from the Team or other Shield Agents."

"But you look exactly like Coulson." Brett pointed out.

"That's why I'll be staying here. You guys can easily blend in."

"If we need money I can do a few street performances." I piped up, they looked to me, "I can sing, I do have songs"

"Good, We may need to take you up on that." Clark nodded.

"What about dancers?" Ming-na spoke, appearing behind me, making me jump into the side. I sent her a dirty look.

"Your choice. BUt we'll need to make a few physical changes." I said.

"Like."

"Hair, make up, make you looked like not Melinda May." She nodded.

"We have a few clothes available clothes here." Elizabeth said, putting her plate in the sink.

"You girls take care of that. I'll find something for me and Brett" Iain said, abandoning his plate. I pounced and stole the rest of his breakfast, much to the amusement of the others. After finished that I dragged Ming-na into my room much to her dismay and began to search for make up and things. Letting out a cheer as i pulled a box out.

"I'll do my make up, You can do my hair." MIng-na agreed tightly.

"Fine fine." I dumped her into a seat began to brush out the knots. Surprising there were few.

"Hey what happened to my toast?" I heard Iain whin. We both chuckled.

"You shouldn't have left it!" I shouted to him, giggling.

As soon as I was done brushing her hair, I pulled out the straighteners and straightened it, Using the curling ion to curl bits around her hair to make it look pretty.

"Here, use some of this Coloured hairspray." Elizabeth called, running into with a can in her hand. I looked at sceptically.

"Lust Red." I read aloud in a anonymously tone, then broke out into fits of giggles. Ming-na too. "Hoping to meet someone Eliza." I cooed, nudging her. She scowled, her cheeks becoming red.

"I found it, you plum. It was either that or Banana Yellow or Royal blue." She replied in a flushed tone, tapping me sharply on the head with the can.

"At least_ they_ sound appropriate." Ming-Na quipped.

"Brett's going to be using the Blue, I'm going to have the yellow." I laughed. Now that was something I could Imagine with amusement.

"Are we gong to use them like highlights?" I asked, getting serious now though the joking mood was still there.

"Yeah. Just cover the rest of the hair with towel and spray spray spray." She mimed spraying it before skipping out.

"Is she's on a high?" I asked, setting the can on the side.

"Just do the curls red." Ming-na sighed. I pulled out a couple fo sheet so of paper and fixed it around one of them, spraying it making it sure it didn't drip before moving onto the next. I was soon finished and removed the paper

Ming-na examined it, nodding and shoved me into the seat.

"I'll straighten it and do the colour in. Skye has her curly, right?" She said.

"Yeah, This should be easier than what I had to do." I looked at my red hands. I hoped it didn't stain my skin. Either that or it would take ages to wash out. Not something I was looking forwards to. "I'm going to be in slacks and a beanie hat but glamorous at the same time." I decided. Ming-na chuckled. "But you're going to have to wear a dress or something that's not trousers." She scowled.

"I know."

As soon as my hair was done and coloured with red highlights, I hushed Ming-na out to find her own clothes. Dressing in comfortable clothes but stylish, I exited the room, pulling on a beanie hat in the process.

I grinned as i saw Brett. His hair was pretty much normal unless you counted the stripes and ends of his hair blue. "Looking good." I drawled, crossing my arms.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. I'm out of character in my characters world." He defended himself, even going as far to folding his arms.

"What ever you say Sonic." I said patting his arm.

"Guys" Clark called from the techno table. I walked forwards to see what he wanted. "You can have a look around the parks. I printed off maps"

"Where are we?" Ming-Na asked, taking a paper file from him. I peaked around her shoulder to se it was in fact a few maps. How boring.

"New York, Central park is a way from here but it's a good place to head to. I found a couple of $100s in an envelope but We need to get a job for you for now." He split the cash out so we all had a least one Hundred pound bill in our wallets. I also saw a collection of ear pieces. We all put on in. Though it was a little uncomfortable.

"Hello" Elizabeth tested, I winced at the sudden loudness. I pulled it out and lowered the volume before putting it back in. I saw a few others doing the same so i wasn't the only one.

"Hearing you loud and clear." Clark laughed.

"So in four hours, phone back through this." Said Ming-na, Putting the files into a shoulder bag. "I'll see if can do some shopping."

"Don't spend it on rubbish." Elizabeth said, looking Iain and Brett with a stern look.

"Hey I'm sensible." Brett said, looking affronted. Ming-Na raised an eye brow but nothing. I snorted.

"Come on. I need a coffee" Iain was now taking the lead to the door. Coffee. Sounded good.

"Bye. I'll bring a coffee Back later." I promised, attatching a bag on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

After half an hour we were in our desired place. Iain and Elizabeth split off in a heated conversation on how we got here, Ming-Na went off in search of shops. I was left with Brett. I chuckled again at his hair.

"Lets just get a coffee." He suggested in annoyed tone.

"Lighten up Brett. I've got Lust red in my hair." At that he broke at that into chuckles. I did too. "One large coffee, with milk." I ordered at the counter, we had made our way to Starbucks.

"One regular coffee" Brett ordered, still grinning.

"I manged to put the colour in Ming-na hair as well so you can take it out on her as well" I added. Soon our drinks were in front of us, and i paid, earning a strange look from the person but got the correct change. Leaving my purse fuller than before.

"So where in Marvels." Brett said after a moment.

"It's going to be awkward facing the team." I agreed. That was going to happen sooner or later.

"What makes you say that?" Brett asked, taking a long sip from his coffee.

"Well, from what I've seen in movies. Super secret agent ordinations can monitor the earth's atmosphere. I'm guessing our arrived in this area took a lot of power so they are probably tracking that back." I surprised myself as I said this.

Brett stopped, "Clark." He said, putting his hand on to the com, He repeated what i said but in an oddly more detail, suggesting he had watched movies like that too.

"Keep an eye out." I heard in my own com and no doubt into everyone elses.

"Sure thing." I replied. I finished my drink and threw the cup in the bin.

I was suddenly caught off guard by a sudden pain in my head."Ow" I muttered, my fingers rubbing my temple.

I turned my head to see Brett also holding his head. Something didn't see so right.

"Clark, Something wrong, my head hurts." I gasped into the com.

I heard a groan come from the com too, "Same here, Elizabeth, Iain?" Clark asked, into theirs now we all our Coms were connected.

"Aye." Iain cracked voice came through. A second later so did Elizabeth's. Then I felt it fade suddenly, as if i was never there. Shocked, I looked to Brett.

"What was that about?" I asked, looking down at myself before looking around.

"I don't know." He replied, shaken.

"Have you worked out the whole table thing? the computers?" I heard Ming-na ask to Clark.

"Sort of, It's similar to the one on set but more...annoying." He grumbled.

"Old men and technology."

"Oi, 51 is not that old." Clark complained in annoyance to me.

"Right, Well, i'm just going to have a wander round before circling back. Nothing much doing today." I said, closing the com.

"I'll be there in a moment, Where are you?" I heard MIng-na ask, it took me a second to realise she was speaking to me.

"Oh emm Central Park, near a children's park." Brett answered for me. Rolling his eyes. Playfully I stuck my tongue out at him.

"See you in ten" then she shut off her com.

We both made our way to a tree and sat down. I let my eyes wander the park, I saw Iain and Elizabeth appear, the yellow stripes in her hair weren't hard to miss. both had bags.

"Ooh shopping!" I quipped as they spotted us and hurriedly came our way.

"We got us all some clothes, but," she looked around before whispering, "I saw Simmons." we all lent forwards.

"How are you so sure?" Brett asked, now looking around wearily

Elizabeth gave him a look.

"Because they look like each other" I said for her.

"We should go." we all got up.

"Wait! we need to think of something should we cross any of then."

"You pretend to make out." Ming answered making us all jump.

"Repeat that" Iain said.

"I'll head back, if you see any of the team then Chloe will pretend to make out with Brett, that will cover your face, same with Elizabeth and Iain."

I turned red as well as everyone else. Elizabeth and Iain took a step away from each other.

"Or you pretend," Clark butted in.

"Gregg's one better Wen." Brett said.

"I was being creative."

"I'm sure." Iain muttered. I could feel the glare Iain would have got if Ming was standing in front of us.

"So in short term, see SHIELD pretend to make out with whose closet with you." I said.

Elizabeth took a step from me towards Iain instead. It took a second to realise why before laughing.

"Nice." Brett grinned, catching on as well.

"Come on, sonic." I said, tugging his arm. I knew he had forgotten about his hair.

Ming was seated with bags around her legs, waiting for us. The boys instantly taking some one them while i took one and she took the rest.

"How'd it go?" Brett asked her.

"I got a few looks. I suspect May was around but I couldn't see her." She scowled. I Looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Well, lets head back anyway, Chloe needs to get another coffee to Clark, as promised and we need to sort out what's going to happen." Elizabeth said taking a lead. Heading towards the direction of the HQ.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye POV

"Ugh." I grunted. "Ugh."

"What you doing?" Jemma Simmons asked from her place at the table in the lab

"Playing a game." I answered, pressing another button on the key board, having the same effect from last time, "Ugh."

Then suddenly something beeped. I looked to my phone. I exchanged a look with Jemma before we both dashed to the meeting room. The others were already there.

"What's new?" Simmons asked.

"An atmosphere disturbance. Just in new York," Agent Coulson said, "Yesterday at 10pm there's a lot of reading but now it's hard to get a fixed pressure point."

"084?" I suggested.

"Possible. We're a good few hours away, Fitz, I want you to get a check in on it as well see if you can get a better location. Skye, I want you to hack into the Street Cameras when Fitz had found something." said Coulson, tapping.

"Should we look around the area, see if any thing is different?" Ward asked, glancing to May.

"I'm getting a little flux a little while out of Central Park, north. Other than that no further readings, it's weird." Fitz said.

I took over, hacking into all the camera's filing though the hours and dates. "I can't see anything." I said after a while, looking though most of the street cameras, it was making my eyes hurt but nothing came up. I began checking the cameras in the Central park. I froze the image for a second. something wasn't right. Then i spotted something. I zoomed in.

"Hey May, did you go Central Park this morning?" I called, She shot over.

"That's not me." She said, looking down at the image of herself in a street filled people. she appeared to be walking towards the camera, her hand on her ear.

"It could just be a trick of the camera, or your look a like, somethings that happens, chances are 1 in 7 billion." Simmons said.

"When's this?" Coulson asked, coming up to have a look.

"This is from an hour go. Central park, south end, near shops." I answered reading off the pad I wrote.

"Take a picture of the screen shot, i just find it a little odd, but just in case."

"Should I track her?" I asked. it felt a little odd, it could just be nothing

"Prehaps, see if you can find anything else. She's not holding a phone so she must have a com to someone else."

"Me and Simmons will go, just for surveillance." Ward sighed.

"It could just be nothing." I said, not looking up. tapping away and brought up other street cameras that this woman was passing, It appeared she was heading towards a food market.

I put all the screenshots into a folder but on another i caught a glimpse of another person, only that they looked like me and...Ward? Only they seemed to have red and blue. I choked a laugh at wards double.

"What?" Coulson asked, but then saw it. A frown on his face. My double also had her hand to her ear. I checked the times to see then matching the one with the May look alike.

"This is more than a coincidence." Agent May said, zooming in on them.

"So Ward's double had blue hair, Mine had red, seemed to be talking with May's double, but i think there's more of them. Who ever they are, could they have been the disturbance?" I paused.

"It's possible. We'll have to ask them. Which direction were they heading."

"From what it looks like May's double seemed to be heading into the supermarket. The others seemed to be wandering, mainly in Central Park. Wait." I stopped on one two different Cameras on the May woman and my look-alike, all three of them seemed to be holding their temples. This was the current time.

"Looks like their in pain. They must be in a group. May We'll need to get there fast, Everyone, strap in. " Coulson ordered, everyone rushed to places.

"This is exciting. Meeting accual doubles of our selves. Of course they could be completely different."

"Yeah and they'll wonder what the hell is going on if we get this wrong." I added, Ignoring Simmon's scowl.

"Please. Don;t ruin it for us. There's only a once in 7 billion people to meet someone who looks exactly like you. 7 billion! I wonder if mine likes Science." She pondered.

"We don't know if you two have one." Ward said, aspirated, rolling his eyes.

"I'll probably like hanging around with myself." Fitz sighed, almost dreamily.

"Two Fitz, god save us all." I said much to the amusement of Simmons who giggled. "Yeah, imaging what you can do with two Fitz, are you Simmons." I grinned, causing her to blush and Ward to break out into sniggers. Fitz blushed too.

"Lets have no further discussions on this." Simmons said hastily, not meeting any ones eye.

"Agreed." Fitz said, looking another way.

I grinned and clung on tightly to the seat belt. I felt myself fly forwards as we touched down on the run way. We were told we would take a few privet cars in new york since it was technically Avenger's territory.

The sun was brightly lit in the sky.

"So are we all going out?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes, FitzSimmons will take the path down the park, May, could you see if you can follow the direction your double went, Sky, Ward, See if you can track down anything unusual. I'll go and look around where the flux was." Coulson directed.

We all nodded. The car pulled to a stop and FitzSimmons left. we were taking a different route. I handed Agent May the papers fo where the woman had apparently headed to before she was dropped off.

Then we both stepped out and looked about. Everything seemed pretty normal. People running about, some eating.

"Normal." I commented.

"At first glance." Ward reminded before strolling forwards. Going into Spy mode. I shadowed him in a non creepy way. I let my eyes scan across the grass and trees but saw nothing that looked to pose a threat for New York.

"Oh NO! That plant pot looks ready to strike." I mocked after moment, pointing to it as if it was about to blow up. Ward gave a hard look at that but i saw he was a little but amused by it. " Oh come on, you could have laughed." I said, smiling

"Behave. We're on a mission." Agent May reminded in our com.

"Lighten up." I complained, though still smiling.

We continued through the park, keeping a look out yet looking normal too, paying close attention to anyone we saw. I suddenly found myself getting a little board.

"Oh wait, I see a Fitz and a me!" Simmons shouted into the com. I flinched.

"Where?"

"Walking down a path, with shopping bags, jesus she even has yellow in her hair." I giggled at that, "Looks like she and the Fitz double are on Coms with someone." She said excitedly.

"They must be heading towards somewhere, follow them but make sure not to confront them." Coulson said.

"found anything?" May asked.

"No, the reading seemed to have gone. I'm heading back to the bus. Have you found anything?" He asked.

"My double. Yeah, She's shopping, just leaving." She cut off, suggesting he was ducking out of sight. "And she's going to find the others."

"Let's head back, we know what we're looking for. FitzSimmons, follow them and meet up with May." Coulson ordered. We agreed before heading off back. This was going to be interesting.

Plz review, I'm desperate for them or I'll remove the book. REVIEW!


End file.
